What Do You Think You're Doing?
by DeliriousCrumpet
Summary: One-Shot OCxOC Humaniod versions of Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes. Azod decides to pay Aki a visit. Lemon without plot.


"What do you think you're doing?"

Hm. My boyfriend seems to be asking me that alot lately.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

I can tell by his expression that he was mentally face-palming.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh! You mean this?" I twirled the pocket knife between my fingers, then stopped and pointed it towards the locked window.

"Yes. Why are you trying to break into my house?" He questioned me bitterly. You'd think that after a year of being with me, he would expect this sort of thing.

"Well you weren't home, so I was going to break in and lay on your bed naked until you got here," I answered truthfully.

He blushed a deep scarlet, looking around to make sure nobody had heard me. 'He's so cute when he's shy!' I thought to myself, happy that I got such a reaction from him.

He sighed tiredly, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. By then, I was bouncing in excitement. I hardly ever get to spend time with the busy FBI agent, so moments like this are always special to me.

But sadly, we were thinking two totally different things.

He forced me to sit on his couch, and started lecturing me (should've seen it coming).

"Azod, you need to stop breaking into people's houses. If someone saw you, they would've called the police and you would've been arrested. And I wouldn't bail you out."

Lies. He's bailed me out tons of times.

"You need to learn to take responsibility and earn an honest living."

Says the guy that inherited his late grandfather's fortune.

"I can't keep supporting you. What are you going to do after we break up?"

Wait. Did he just say…?

I stared him with a blank expression, trying to see if he was being serious. He mirrored my expression.

_Shit_

"W-what do you mean, Aki?" I stuttered. Damn.

He just rolled his eyes, "You can't honestly think that we're going to be together forever. Relationships don't work like that."

'I know that already,' I thought. 'I know we're going to break up eventually. But…I don't want to.'

It scared me, thinking about what might happen if Aki and I broke up. I'd have to go back to jumping from motel to motel, robbing people, constantly running from the cops…

No.

I can't go back to that life.

"A-aki…..A-are you saying that you want to…" I trailed off, unable to say it. I stared at the floor, not wanting to look at his face.

I heard him sigh softly, and he gently grabbed my chin and tilted my face so that I was looking him in the eye. His lovely blue eyes…

"Azod. I didn't mean now. I meant a few years from now." He sat beside me and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you, you know that."

I sighed in relief, but still felt a bit sad. "I-if you love me….then why would we ever break up…?"

He smiled sadly, "Because in a few years, I'm going to get old. You won't want to be with me then."

I was stunned. Why would he even think that?

I carefully placed a kiss on his cheek, "I would never leave you. I love you, and I'll love you forever, no matter how many years pass by."

He smiled, relieved. He nuzzled my hair, inhaling my scent.

It was these moments that I treasured.

I turned my body so that I was straddling his hips, and kissed him, gently and slowly. He eagerly returned and deepened the kiss.

Soon, we were making out, grinding against each other. He flipped me so I was laying on my back as he hovered over me. I reached up and helped him take off his shirt. As soon as his chest was bare, I started kissing and biting it. His milky white skin was covered in love bites. _My _love bites.

As I was suckling one of his nipples, he easily discarded my pants. He reached into the table next to the couch and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Drenching his fingers in the wet substance, he slowly inserted a digit into my hole. I bite my lip (I wasn't quite used to this yet), and nodded, telling him to insert a second.

I was soon being finger fucked by my white haired boyfriend. He barely grazed my prostate, just to tease me (jerk...).

"A-aki...," I panted, looking at him through half-closed eye-lids. "I-I need you inside me…"

My statement turned him on even more, and the fingers quickly left. I whined in protest, not wanting to be empty. But my whine turned into a scream as he rammed into me.

"Sorry," he grunted. He pulled in and out slowly, until he found that one spot.

I moaned loudly, my vision becoming blurry. He took this as a signal to quicken his pace. He was ramming into me, and I knew I was going to be limping tomorrow morning, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Aki.

I back arched, and I moaned my lover's name loudly as I came all over our stomachs, seeing stars. Seconds later, he released into me and pulled out.

He flipped us over so that he was on his back and I was lying on his chest. We snuggled for a little while until we eventually drifted off into a deep slumber.

-One Week Later—

"What do you think you're doing?"

I grinned to myself as I heard my boyfriend's catch phrase. I turned around and smiled at him innocently.

"What do you mean?"


End file.
